<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by sbrant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729894">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbrant/pseuds/sbrant'>sbrant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take It All Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Bill Denbrough, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff (at the end), Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Public Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbrant/pseuds/sbrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In college, Y/N is kissed by a stranger at a bar and Bill gets jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Reader, Bill Denbrough/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take It All Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a drink.</p><p>A man at the other end of the bar bought her a cocktail and Y/N, thinking nothing of it, accepted her drink happily. It was naive, of course it was, but she didn't think it would lead to this when it happened. She assumed the man was only trying to be nice, that he wasn't hitting on her or trying to get her to go home with him. Who cares if she accepts a drink from a random man at the bar? It's no big deal, right?</p><p>Wrong, big fucking deal.</p><p>Bill knows he's the jealous type. He knows it's not always justified, but can't help it. Most of the time, he keeps his cool and doesn't let her know when he's jealous—though she can always tell. Most of the time, he lets the feeling pass, does the mature thing, and moves on with his day.</p><p>But not today.</p><p>She hadn't meant to make him jealous, but her naivety and kindness tended to get her stuck in these awkward situations and this wasn't an exception.</p><p>For the ten minutes that her boyfriend was dragged off by her friends to smoke outside, the man, who <em>also</em> hadn't meant to make Bill jealous at first, bought her two drinks and came over to talk. Poor, drunk Y/N, who rarely goes out to bars, thought he was being nice. That was why she accepted the drinks and stayed to talk to her new friend, giving the unintentional impression that she was into him.</p><p>So, by the time Bill, somewhat drunk, came back into the bar, he saw the stranger leaning across the space between them to kiss her-to kiss his girlfriend. He could see the panic in her eyes as it all clicked into place and bulldozed through clusters of people to try to reach them in time, but he didn't.</p><p>The man was only kissing her for a second before Y/N shoved him off and Bill was only a moment too late to squeeze between them. One second was all that was needed to piss him off, though, and no one wants to be at the receiving end of an unrestrained, drunk, angry Bill. He rarely gets this mad at people, but seeing someone else's lips on hers made his blood boil with a hurricane of emotions. There was no time to stop the jealousy, it escalated too quick.</p><p>"W-W-What the fuck is going on?" He asked, stood protectively in front of where she sat on her bar stool.</p><p>Brows furrowed and jaw clenched, his hardened features were enough to clue her in on the fact that she had to get him away from this man as soon as physically possible. Gone was the sweet, soft Bill that picked her up and carried her over puddles so her shoes wouldn't get wet, he was nowhere to be found. In his place was a jealous, territorial man that she saw come out of hiding once in a blue moon.</p><p>Her eyes were wide while watching the scene unfold in front of her. <em>How stupid am I? He was hitting on me and I didn't notice!</em></p><p>The man shook his head as if to shake away the confusion and sudden shock, then held his hands up half-heartedly.</p><p>"I was just trying to talk to a pretty woman, I didn't know-"</p><p>Y/N's hands lurched out to yank her boyfriend back by the arms, to which he responded by slipping out from her grip as soon as she touched him. The realization sank like a stone deep in her gut: he was jealous, <em>so fucking jealous</em>. He only reached this level one other time, but it was pure chaos and she knew exactly what was to come.</p><p>The empty drinks by her side only confirmed his suspicions, he bought her a couple drinks and assumed that meant he bought her affections too. The fact that this entitled douche assumed he bought the right to kiss her without asking by giving her a few free drinks-</p><p>"Bill, come on, let's go," She said, tugging on his arm, "I thought he was just being nice, you know I wouldn't have accepted those drinks if I knew what they meant..."</p><p>Of course he knows she wouldn't, but that doesn't change the fact that someone else kissed her. It made him sick to his stomach and all he could think about was the moment it happened. Flashing in his mind over and over, he kept revisiting the sight of her panicked eyes and hands planted on his chest to evade the advance.</p><p>The warm hand pulling on his arm was all that stopped him from lashing out entirely and he clung to her sweet presence to calm himself down, praying it would be enough. It wasn't enough, he began to realize, but his focus was still shifted onto her instead of the person that kissed her and his obsessive thoughts also shifted.</p><p>He felt an overwhelming urge to claim her as his.</p><p>In any other context, he rolls his eyes at guys who act like he was acting in that moment, but this was fully justified. If it were the other way around, he knew Y/N would be in the same position he was and <em>he'd</em> be the one tugging on her arm.</p><p>"Stay away f-from her," His face didn't soften when he said it, steadier this time, "and, next time, ask b-b-before you force yourself on a d-d-d-drunk-drunk girl, you asshole."</p><p>The man chuckled under his breath and she felt every muscle in her body tense with what she anticipated would leave his mouth. It happened sometimes when Bill got into arguments with people, it was an easy, low-hanging blow to make and most people are bad enough at comebacks to reach for it.</p><p><em>Please, for your own sake, don't open your stupid mouth</em>, she thought to herself and wished she said it out loud to him.</p><p>A smirk crossed his face and he mocked with a horrible fake stutter, "What? Are you s-s-scared I'll s-steal her?"</p><p>She couldn't even make an attempt to pull Bill away before his clenched fist was colliding with that smug face with a satisfying smack that could hardly be heard over the thumping music. He fell off the back of his stool into the wall behind him with the force of the punch, groaning upon impact.</p><p>Before anyone else could react or before they could be seen and kicked out of the establishment, she was being pulled through the crowd faster than she could process, feet scuttling behind his frantically.</p><p>It started with a drink and now they're here.</p><p>Bill yanks her through the back door to the bar, leading her all the way out until they round a corner into the tight alleyway, then she feels her back meet the cold brick wall behind her.</p><p>Their mouths meet with a force so strong it hurts when their teeth clash together, but he doesn't give her the chance to acknowledge it before his tongue is slipped into her mouth without a shred of hesitation. The harsh nature of the situation makes her heart pound to an untamable beat and her thighs press together to relieve the instantaneous heat that sparked between them.</p><p>This was what she knew was going to happen as soon as she saw him rushing over.</p><p>It only happened one other time and it ended in a situation quite like this; with her pinned between him and the wall. If last time was any indicator of how this would go, she's in for a sore morning tomorrow. The only difference is that this time, they're in a public alleyway and have to make it quick if they want to leave unseen.</p><p>The tight fabric of her short dress is lifted just enough to allow him access and he dips his fingers underneath the edge of the delicate lace underwear she's wearing.</p><p>He moans into her mouth in response.</p><p>Of course she's wearing the most revealing, sexy pair she owns on tonight of all nights, it's as if she exists just to taunt him.</p><p>Her own hands trail down to help him slip them down her legs, but he smacks them away and pushes her into the wall hard enough to force the air from her chest. All of that jealousy and anger pours out into every movement he makes against her. The rage refuses to ease its grasp on him, but she doesn't want it to.</p><p>A voice in the back of her mind whispers,<em> It would be embarrassing to admit, but this jealousy is so hot-</em></p><p>The thought is interrupted by the sound and feeling of her panties being torn off of her.</p><p>Those beautiful eyes widen at him, as if only now realizing how much what happened really got to him, and he watches her bottom lip fall open in shock. The sound of lace ripping at the seams woke her from her daze and now she looks down between them to where her panties are held in his hands; torn in two pieces.</p><p>"Holy shit," Y/N whispers, "That was so h-"</p><p>He seems to have a thing for interrupting her tonight, because, much like her unfinished thought, he cuts her off. Only this time, his dominance shocks her so much that she couldn't get a word out if she tried.</p><p>This time, she couldn't help but shut up, because he pushed her ripped panties into her gaping mouth to gag her.</p><p>
  <em>Not that I'm complaining, but who is this man and what has he done with my boyfriend?</em>
</p><p>"Be q-q-quiet," Bill says, hands working the green sequined fabric of her cocktail dress the rest of the way up her thighs, "I don't wuh-want anyone but m-me to hear you moan."</p><p>The unspoken agreement between them sits between the words he said: <em>only take it out if you want to tell me to stop.</em></p><p>That's all the formality she's allowed before being flipped around and shoved forward so her chest is pressed up against the brick. Her skin burns from being scraped against it, but she doesn't care, all she can focus on his Bill. All she can feel are his hands everywhere on her, his lips latching onto her shoulder to nip at the soft skin while he leans her forward until her face is pushed into the wall and her hands are bracing on it.</p><p>He usually teases her for ages before actual sex, foreplay between them lasts forever in most situations, but she hears his belt coming undone in a frenzy and knows that won't be the case tonight. No, this is going to be rough and fast and hard and she's never wanted it more in her entire life.</p><p>A pair of large hands tug her hips back sharply toward him, making her chest dip lower as she's bent over deeper. Whining around the fabric in her mouth, Y/N's fingertips turn white with the pressure they use to grasp the gaps in the bricks. She's more aroused than she's been in months, so much so that she aches with desperation, and feeling him guide himself between the plush softness of her thighs only makes it worse.</p><p>If she could speak, she'd be begging for him already, but it's not necessary. He's sliding into her in one quick, harsh motion before she can.</p><p>Despite his demands to be quiet, she couldn't physically stop herself from reacting with a muffled whine as soon as she felt his hips snap forward. She's so wet that the lack of foreplay doesn't matter and feeling how much she wants him only fuels this jealous frenzy onward, it only makes the first few returning thrusts harder than they would've been.</p><p>His mouth sucks at the skin leading from her shoulder to her neck and leaves multiple love bites in its wake. They're too far gone to care, neither of them even notice that he's doing it because they're too wrapped up in what's happening elsewhere. Lost in the moment, she lets Bill take it all out on her, she lets him fuck her senseless to rid himself of the poisonous image of another man kissing her.</p><p>Feeling him surrounding her like this helps override her disgust from the situation too; having someone other than Bill do that to her felt wrong and she needed him to make her forget it.</p><p>The sounds of his panting breaths set her blood on fire.</p><p>His lips brush her ear as he threads his hand in her hair to tilt her head back to him, whispering between every rough movement, "I s-s-s-swear, I wanted to fucking kill him w-when I saw him k-k-kiss you."</p><p>The words make her whimper and the pleasure spikes in response to his confession. It shouldn't turn her on to hear him talk about his jealousy making him want to kill a man—though it was a clear exaggeration, not an actual thought he'd entertain—but it does. It makes everything he does feel ten times better, it makes every kiss he gives to the marks on her neck and shoulder feel like electricity shocking her skin.</p><p>Everything surrounding them fades away from her. The fact that anyone could walk by and see them isn't important and neither are the hickeys that she'll have to find creative ways to conceal for the upcoming week. Meanwhile, Bill knows anyone could walk by and the thrill of getting caught is what keeps him going. Knowing that they're doing something they shouldn't is more of a turn on than he figured it would be—they've never had sex in such a public place.</p><p>The hand wrapped up in her hair disentangles itself, sliding down the side of her neck, over the marks he made on her, until he stops at her throat.</p><p>He can feel himself starting to slip through the cracks and knows she needs to get there quicker than him, so he plays into what he knows she likes. They've done this a couple of times in the past and he knows what it does to her. With this in mind, he doesn't hesitate to wrap his hand around her fragile neck and squeeze with just the right amount of pressure, using it as leverage to fuck her as roughly as he can.</p><p>Y/N senses her high slowly building in the pit of her abdomen, not quite there, but near, and she's writhing against him through it all. Tears of frustration well up in her eyes as she yearns for the release of the sensation that's been swirling within her ever since he ripped her panties off of her body.</p><p>If he could see her face, see the tears, he'd assume they meant she wanted to stop, but she's glad he can't see her face because they <em>don't</em> meant that. In fact, she'd probably break down into full-blown sobs if he stopped what he was doing right now.</p><p>It hasn't even happened yet and she knows that this is going to be a strong one, the kind that sticks with you for hours after it's over.</p><p>The sound of her name falling from his lips is addictive and she supposes she could spend the rest of her life locked away in this moment, listening to him moan her name while he repeatedly slams her into the wall in front of them. Considering how tame sex often is by comparison, one would assume that this isn't what either of them are into, but they couldn't be more comfortable with it. The excitement that the situation brings to them is so powerful, but welcome, and they never want it to end.</p><p>The hand that grips her hip hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises behind dips between her legs. He wastes no time with finding the sensitive bundle of nerves that never fails to send her over the edge and rubs circles against her in time with those merciless thrusts.</p><p>Bill watches her back arch, body twisting and twitching involuntarily as everything seems to build to the breaking point she's been reaching for this whole time. He can't see, but those same frustrated tears trickle down her cheek and into the fabric of the underwear pushed between her lips. The sight of her in front of him, so submissive and desperate, brings him dangerously close.</p><p>"You're mine," He whispers to her and squeezes her neck harder, but the tender kiss he presses to her cheek contradicts all of the anger and roughness.</p><p>It's a combination of what he said and the kiss on her cheek that ends up pushing her over the edge, the rough and loving sides of him both make her fall apart around where he's buried inside of her.</p><p>Y/N has to reach for where his hand is wrapped around her neck to grasp his wrist as her climax rushes through her. It's inescapable, overwhelming, and she dissolves into it completely, letting it overtake her body and mind. It's a wonder that her legs are still holding her up throughout it all, her muscles spasm with every wave of it that hits.</p><p>Never has anything felt as good as this—Her mouth is open in slack-jawed moan, cheek scraping against the bricks, and the panties fall from her mouth to the pavement. Without them, she can finally cry out his name for him.</p><p>Hearing that—her wrecked, strained voice calling his name—makes him go still inside of her, spilling into her with a loud moan.</p><p>They move together through the shockwaves of their highs and cling to each other for support. His face is burrowed into where her neck and shoulder bridge together as they come down from it slowly. It was so intense, it was almost too much for her and it's taking especially long to recover from it.</p><p>But, most of all, it's the come down from the emotional high that overwhelms them. Between jealousy, anger, desire, and love, Bill feels that all of those confusing feelings that bubbled up inside of him have been satisfied at last, but they still linger.</p><p>His breath is hot on her neck when he gently pulls out of her, going slow to avoid any discomfort on her end. It's the stark opposite to how they began this encounter.</p><p>The beginning was reckless and harsh, pushing into her and giving her no chance to adjust as he pounded into her. But this is sweet and gentle and she appreciates it more than he realizes. Being rough is fun, but when it's over, it's over, and he knows that. He knows that she needs him to revert back to his loving self after these rarer moments.</p><p>The hand at her neck and the other at her hip both move to pull the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders while she tugs the bottom of it down to cover herself. His pants are back around his hips and buttoned within seconds, as if none of it ever happened.</p><p>The air feels cooler on her tear-streaked face as soon as she turns around to face him, exhausted, with a sated smile. It's too dark to notice at first, but once he squints to see her under the dying streetlight, his eyes widen at the evidence of her tears. Instantly, he reaches to cradle her face in his hands and his face twists with worry.</p><p>"Are y-you-"</p><p>Y/N cuts him off, shaking her head, "I'm okay, I promise. They weren't upset tears, I was just really worked up and needed to come and I guess that's how it came out."</p><p>Her eyes follow his expression as it deteriorates from worry to understanding. The brows that were furrowed relax, as do the lips that were turned down ever so slightly in a frown, and the pale blue eyes that were widened in surprise soften with admiration.</p><p>It only takes a second of holding this gaze before they fall back together. They lean against the building, embracing, pecking kisses to each other's lips, and having a whispered conversation before going back inside to find their friends. Their foreheads press together as they exchange "I love you's" and apologies for what happened ten minutes ago in the bar.</p><p>His arm remains wrapped around her waist on the walk back and while they search around for their friends through the crowd of drunk, fun-loving people enjoying their night out. It takes a good five minutes, but they reunite with the Losers—who were all, conveniently, ready to leave as soon as they found them waiting by the door. No one seemed to notice the marks on the back of her shoulder leading up to her neck and if they did, they didn't say anything.</p><p>On their way out, though, someone staring catches Bill's eye.</p><p>The man who kissed Y/N is sat at a lonely table near the entrance with an ice-bag pressed to his aching jaw. Just from the look in his eyes and following his line of sight, it was clear to see that he was looking at the marks littering her shoulder from where she walked out ahead of her boyfriend. His eyes narrowed at the sight of them, a reminder of his own ignorance and failure.</p><p>Bill stops in the doorway, smiles at him with all of the young arrogance he can muster, and walks out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>